Forever
by imaditz1
Summary: Tai wants to make his and Sora's relationship more permanent. R/R


A/N: Ah, there comes a time in every Taiora writer's life to write this plot. Now it's my turn. Tai wants to make his and Sora's relationship something a little more permanent. Oh and if anyone is curious what happened to Matt and why this is a Tai/Sora proposal instead of a Matt/Sora proposal because Fox Kids made it quite clear Sorato is the official way to go Matt doesn't exist in my world. I wish he didn't exist in any world but that's above my control so in this fanfiction Matt died, let's say he was killed by a stampede of enraged…um…Tyranamon…yeah….*imagines that and laughs happily* sorry Matt fans but you really need to find someone better to drool over…one without a huge ego! How about Tai? Oh wait he has a big one too. Um…well Joe has no ego…  
  
Forever  
  
"Hey Sor. Glad you could make it." I said, feeling my palms begin to sweat.  
  
She flashed her gorgeous smile at me, "Sure Tai, I'd do anything for you."  
  
I felt my knees go weak. She was so beautiful, she was wearing a short black skirt with a red halter top. Her hair was pulled back in a clip, but loosely so a few stray pieces framed her perfect face.  
  
"God, you're beautiful tonight Sora." I whispered slipping my arms around her slim waist and drew her closer into a passionate kiss.  
  
"Ooh, what was that for?" She asked giggling as we broke apart.  
  
I held onto her hands and looked deep into her crimson eyes, "Sora, my angel, my darling, I love you more than life itself."  
  
"And I love you too Tai." She said with a smile.  
  
I pressed my lips to hers. I tasted the velvety softness of her lips, the sweetness of her mouth…  
  
"Ooh, you're getting good at these Tai." She giggled. Then became serious, "You said you wanted to talk to me ?"  
  
I gestured toward a tree that held so many of our memories. I pointed to a small heart that held two initials and a message. Sora+Tai 4 EVA, it read.  
  
"Do you remember when we carved this?" I asked.  
  
She smiled, "Yes, that was right after you kissed me."  
  
"Yeah…" I said, fondly remembering that kiss, my first kiss, our first kiss.  
  
I turned and faced her and once again took her hands in mine, "Sora, you are my life, you are the object of my affection, the keeper of my heart, the holder of my soul. You are my everything." I paused then continued, "I love you more passionately than anyone I have ever known. I've loved since before I even fully understood love. I still don't fully understand love—I don't fully understand anything. All I know is that when I'm with you everything is clear. If that isn't love, than what is?"  
  
I looked at her. She was blinking back tears.  
  
I knelt down one knee, "Sora, nothing would make me happier than to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" I asked handing her the box the held a gold locket.  
  
"You mean you want me to be Mrs. Taichi Kamiya?" She asked happily.  
  
"Yes. That was the plan." I said smiling.  
  
"Of course I will! I love you more than words can explain." She exclaimed.  
  
I grinned, "Open the box."  
  
With shaking fingers she opened it, "Oh it's beautiful." She gasped.  
  
I shrugged, "It's not traditional like a ring or anything." I said modestly.  
  
"Oh it's better than a ring!" She insisted opening the locket.  
  
Inside it read,  
  
Taichi and Sora Kamiya  
  
Forever  
  
~A Century Later…~  
  
Another couple was having a deep conversation under the same tree in the same park.  
  
"Will you marry me, Mel?" The young man asked as he handed her a box.  
  
Mel flung her arms around the young man, "Oh Scott, this is great! Of course!"  
  
Scott smiled and kissed her passionately.  
  
As the broke apart Mel noticed a small carving in the tree.  
  
She leaned closer and read aloud, "Sora and Tai forever?" She leaned her head on Scott's shoulder, "I wonder if they made it."  
  
Scott smiled, Mel had always wondered about people, who they were, what they did, "Made it?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, you know…like made it in love. If they ever got married, if Tai ever proposed to Sora." She said.  
  
"Well, I think they lived happily ever after." Scott said.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I just do and know I'm going to ask for their blessing." He said kneeling down in the dirt next to the tree.  
  
Mel giggled, "You're crazy."  
  
"Am I?" He looked up then back at the tree, "Tai and Sora, where ever you are I hope that you will give us what hopefully you had, true happiness."  
  
Mel laughed at the ridiculousness of it all and Scott joined in her laughter.  
  
Sora and Tai Kamiya looked down from the heavens at the happy couple.  
  
"To Scott and Mel Ray, we wish you what we have," Tai began.  
  
"True happiness." Sora finished resting her head on Tai's shoulder.  
  
A/N Ok, ok, corny I know, but it's not like I've ever been proposed to before. I guess the only true why you can write a good proposal story is if it's happened to you before. Anyway please review! 


End file.
